High School Musical a TroyElla story
by ZacFan91
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have had feelings for each other since the night the met at the Ski Lodge. But what happens when new students, and old students come between them?
1. Feelings

**High School Musical - TroyElla Story**

It was an ordinary day for East High. People roaming the halls of the school either heading to another class, or meeting up with people in a corner. And of course, Sharpay and Ryan walking around. Sharpay was on her blackberry, and Ryan was just following behind her like usuall. Last year everybody in the school was afraid to go near them. But Gabriella wanted to know more about Sharpay. Maybe she was the snob of the school because of her life? School has been going on since September, and to everybodys surprise Gabriella and Sharpay are getting close, not as rivals for the school musical, but as friends.

The two walked into the school side-by-side talking about the latest teen trends out. It turns out, Gabriella had alot of things in common with Sharpay that she never knew about.

"So, Gabriella, we've been starting to become 'friends' since school started up again. Why are you wanting to be my friend, when I treat everyone like garbage?" Sharpay asked as she made her way to her pink,star locker. Gabriella followed.

"Well, I just think there is more to you then being mean to people." Gabriella replied hestiantly. She was hoping that Sharpay wouldn't yell down her throat.

Sharpay looked at her with caring eyes. And tears were beginning to form up inside her.

"You really think that?" Sharpay asked, as Gabriella nodded. "I know I'm harsh sometimes, but you don't know the pressure I'm under. My parents are always working, and my dad acts this way towards his workers when he is frustrated, I just...I guess it's rubbing off to me."

Gabriella smiled supportingly. "Well, people need to know what you're telling me. Most of the people in this school still are scared to be around you."

"I know. I know. They won't believe it though. I've been this way since Middle School. And most of the students here went to East Middle with me and know that I can't change. But they don't know that I can."

"Then tell them Sharpay."

"Gabriella, I can't. Other wise the popular 'friends' of mine will laugh at me. And make jokes about me infront of people."

Sharpay looked over Gabriella's shoulder and saw a group of four girls in matching mini skirts with a hultar top walking towards them. "Oh Great."

Gabriella turned around and noticed them right away. It was a pretty clear sign that that was the popular friends of Sharpay's. Students in the halls quickly made a run for their next class, or somewhere to be away from them.

"What are you doing with this geek Sharpay?" The girl named Shawndra asked.

Sharpay quickly changed her additude.

"Nothing. Just telling her that her and that Mr.Bolton that they should of never auditioned for the musical." Sharpay smiled at her four posse friends, then back to Gabriella. "You better think twice next time."

Gabriella was sad. Being somebody you're friends want you to be isn't a good thing. It's also a sign that their not you're true friends.

"Nice one" Shawndra and a girl named Chrissy said in unision. They looked at each other and said, "OH, Sssss" then pointed to themselves. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Let's leave. I don't want to be with this loser anymore." Christy said harshly.

"Agreed!"

All 5 of them headed off, leaving Gabriella there. Sharpay looked back at her, then soon turned the corner.

Gabriella knew she was nervous about things.

Gabriella walked to her locker which was down a few hallways. She reached it, then began turning the lock with her combination, when somebody walked up behind her with their hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" The voice said with a laughing tone.

"Troy Zachary Bolton, you scared me half to death!"

Troy laughed, then took his hands off her and leaned up against the lockers. "Well, that's the whole point."

They both laughed.

"I saw you talking to Sharpay earlier."

"Oh, you did?" Gabriella said as she was pulling out her Chemestry 11 book.

"Yeah. Are you both really starting to become 'friends', or is it an act to get back at her for all the stuff that happened last year."

Gabriella closed her locker door, still not looking at Troy.

"Yeah. I just think there is something more to her then her snobby personality."

"Well, you don't know her as much as I do."

"Troy, she's not like that. She told me she wants to change, but doesn't want to get laughed at."

"How do you know her and her friends are just playing an act?"

"I'm just trusting my gut." Gabriella said coldy, then walked away.

_'Troy still thinks that Sharpay is the snob of the school. I happen to think differently. But what if Troy is saying is true? That she is playing an act? Maybe she is being forced to do it if that's the case._'

Troy sighed, then walked off in the other direction but bumped into a student.

"Oh, sorry." He said gently.

"It's alright."

The girl was about his height, with blonde, layered hair.

"You're new here I take it?"

"How do you know that?"

"You're student book says it all."

The girl looked down and blushed slightly.

"Oh yeah, that would explain it."

They both laughed.

"I'm Ashley Evans."

"I'm Troy..."

"Bolton. Yes, I hear alot about you from my sister."

Troy was a little suspicious.

"Wait, you're name is Evans?" Troy was /really/ curious. Was Ashley Sharpay and Ryan's sister or something? He had no idea.

"Yeah, I'm not related to the snob of the school or her brother though. I never met her. Just know about her from my sister. Sharpay and my sister who's name is Megan were close friends in Middle School."

Troy was still confused, but just said, "Oh."

"Yeah,..."

"Well, I should get going.''

"It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise."

Troy walked off in the direction of the Gym, while Ashley sat down on the floor having her back leaned up against the lockers. And wrote the following in her notebook.

_Well, I just bumped into a boy on my frist day at this school. And I must say, he's a total hottie! And he's on the basketball team with his father coaching it all! And I really hope I don't meet this Sharpay person. I hear from people she's pretty rude to everybody. Mainly to knew comers in the school. Okay, I was excited about being here, but now I'm not so sure._

Ashley heard the bell ring. Meaning it was class time.

The following people were in the same class along with Ashley : Gabriella, Ryan, Troy, Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, Chad, and Sharpay along with a few other kids.

Ashley was the third to arrive in the class room. Ashley handed the teacher her information, then took a seat in the middle of the room. A girl looked at her and decided to introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Ali."

Ashley looked over at her.

"I'm Ashley."

"Are you knew here?

Ashley nodded.

"Cool. We should hang out after school. I haven't met anybody here, and I've been here since last year."

"I'm sure you met people."

"Yeah, I have. But I never talk to them hardly."

"Oh..."

The rest of the class game through the door. Gabriella was still mad at what Troy said earlier, so she sat as far away as possible from him. Troy sighed as he took his seat. He hated having Gabriella be like this, not to mention being in the class with a boring teacher, aka. Mrs.Darbus.

"Okay class. Please take you're seats. We have alot to do, and little time to fill it all in. First I would like to introduce a new student, Ashley Evans."

When she said that everybody assumed she was related to the other Evans' in the room.

"Now, on to our scheduale. Last year the musicale went well. Mr.Bolton and Ms.Montez did an amazing job as the two lead roles. So to start this off, we will be having our next musicale in about 6 months. Auditions will be held during free period tomorrow in the auditorium for single roles and our two leads. Now...

Ashley was really excited about this along with most of the people in the class room. Except for Taylor and Chad.

"We're going to work out our excersizes. Today we will be practicing the trust exercise. You will fall into you're partners arms and if they catch you, well,...the title of the exercise explains it all. But if you fall onto the floor and bump you're little heads, all I have to say is, 'You two need work'. I have paired you off already. Ashley and Jason, Sharpay and Zeke, Ali and Ryan, Mitchelle and Mike (new people in the room) Chad and Taylor, Troy and Gabriella, Kelsi and Jennifer."

Everybody in the room got up, and went to different places in the room and began the excersize. Mostly everybody didn't like this class because of the pointless class work and things. They all just wanted to leave/including/ Sharpay.

With Troy and Gabriella

"Gabriella can we talk?" Troy asked as he placed his arms out infront of him as Gabriella turned around.

Gabriella didn't say a word so she fell back into his arms.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said. I just,...have my own opinion."

Now they did the same thing but the other way around.

"Okay, you're not talking to me still. This is a Friday, so could I make this up to you as a friend kind of dinner thing tonight?"

troy's thoughs.

I _finally asked her out on a date. I was planning on asking her last year during the musical. I was just scared. Scared mainly of what her answer would probably have been. I just /really/ hope she says yes._

gabriella's thoughts

_Did this just happen? Did Troy Zachary Bolton ask me out!? Should I say yes? I mean, why wouldn't I say it? I really like Troy. He's a great guy, best personality, and has amazing eyes! I just...don't think it's the best time yet. Oh forget it!_

"Is that a question for a date?" Gabriella asked as the switched around the excersize.

Troy nodded. "Yeah, if you want it to be called that."

They both laughed.

"It sounds like fun. I'll go. I have nothing better to do at home anyway.

------

With Ashley and Jason

"So..." Jason didn't know his partner. He /really/ wanted to get to know her. Along with a few other guys in the school. They all thought she was pretty. Typicall guys thinking that about girls.

"I don't think I introduced myself. I'm Jason, Jason Cross."

Ashley smiled while falling back into his arms for the exersize."I'm Ashley Evans."

"Evans, so you're related to Sharpay and Ryan?"

Ashley shook her head and laugd.

"No."

"Oh," He laugehd as well.

_This is really confusing. Last year I couldn't get Kelsi out of my mind. I still can't. But Ashley here, she is also cute. And I told myself I would ask Kelsi out today one way or another. I just hope that there is some sign so I know for sure._

_Well, another cute guy! This place is sworming with guys! I'm in his arms right now, or not. He's placing me up, now I have to catch him. But whatever! I'm not complaining. He's really cute, along with Troy._

With Zeke and Sharpay

"Come on Sharpay. It's just for class." Zeke said.

"NO! I am not letting some basketball player touch me! Even if it's for class."

Mrs.Darbus walked over.

"If you don't do this, both of you are going to get a failing grade."

She walked away, leaving Sharpay mad.

"Fine. But if you tell this to anyone, you're dead."

Zeke quickly nodded.

zeke's thoughts.

_People say, 'Why do you have a crush on Sharpay? She's the meanest girl in the school?' But I can't help liking her. Plus she's cute when she is angry at me._

_I hate this boring class, and hate having Zeke touching me right now. Nevermind, he stopped, but I have to catch him. This thing really stinks. I do like his cookies though. Man are they good._

With Ali and Ryan

ali's thoughts

_I can't believe Mrs.Darbus placed me with Ryan! I was so excited! He's the cutest guy in school, and I can't get enough of him! He may not be as smart as the other simi-cute guys, but being smart isn't what matters. He makes me laugh! And that's all I care about. And I can't believe I was just holding him in my arms!_

ryan's thoughts

_Okay, Ali is cool. At least I got paired up with someone I know then someone who I didn't like Mike, Michelle, Ashley, and whoever else is new. And is it me, or did I just get a look at Ali smiling?_

With Kelsi and Jennifer

jennifer's thoughts

_Why couldn't Mrs.Darbus place me with Ryan or Troy. Their guys, and their cute! I hate doing this exersize with now /Guy/ partner! Ugh!_

Jennifer looked at Ryan and Troy, and didn't notice Kelsi falling back. Kelsi fell down on the floor.

"Um...Jennifer."

"Oh, sorry.

"It's fine." Kelsi said as she got up.

They switched it around. This time Kelsi was going to catch Jennifer.

kelsi's thoughts.

_I just saw Jennifer look at my crush! Jason! Ugh! Why did I have to be paired up with her!_

With Chad and Taylor

taylor's thoughs.

_I couldn't be anymore happier to be paired up with Chad. After the chaimpionship game last year our date was amazing! And we've been going out since! He still hasn't kissed me yet!_

chad's thoughts.

_I'm so happy to be paired up with her. Need I say I mean, think more?_

After about 25 minutes of this, Mrs. Darbus gave them their homework.They were told to practice this scene from Romeo and Juliet for 5 days from today.They had from Saturday, to Wenesday to recite it without the paper, and pronounce the words well.They all left for different classes.

**What will happen in the next chapter?**

**Hint - Sharpay's posse stir up some drama**


	2. Jason's confusion

**Authors Note: Thanks for the feedback! I would like to get more, or I will have to end this story. So please tell people you know to come and read. And to also leave comments. Sorry it isn't as long as the first chapter. But at least I let you all see a chapter. )**

Shawndra, Christy, Ameri, Jillian and Sharpay got to math glass and were planning things. Things that they concsidered to be fun, but in all reality, it was plain mean torture. Sharpay didn't want to do anything to hurt anybody. But she did like pulling playfull pranks on the new students, but that was basically it.

"We should make drama happen between Taylor, Chad, Gabriella and Troy." Christy brought up. "I happen to be basically in love with Troy."

The rest of the girls squeal because they also like Troy, but Megan happened to like Chad. "I like Chad, so I could split Taylor and Chad up."

Sharpay cleared her throat. "Girls, I don't feel comfortable doing this."

They all look at her in shock.

"What's this? Miss.Sharpay turning into a compastionate person?" Shawndra said laughing.

"Look, I'm being serious. I think Troy and Gabriella are a good couple, along with the other two." Sharpay explained. She couldn't believe that she was sticking up for herself, and the two couples. But she changed from how she was last year, to somebody totally opposite of her.

"Well, if you keep this additude of yours up, consider yourself out of this group." Ameri said.

Ameri was french. When she came to this school, Ameri was more like Gabriella. But it now looks like Ms.Ameri is a french snob.

"But I thought of this group. I'm in charge of it!" Sharpay shouted, making the first few people in the room jump.

"Well, change is in affect here. So its either be one of us, or be one of them, and get made fun of everyday." Jillian said sternly.

Sharpay didn't want to get made fun of, but she did want to leave the group. "Fine, I'm shape up."

"Good." Shawndra said with a smile on her face.

**With Jason and Kelsi**

Jason and Kelsi were heading off to their class which was Health 101. The one class basically everybody hated. Along with Math. Jason was still thinking about Ashley every second he spent with Kelsi.

"So do you have any songs composed for the upcoming musical?" Jason asked, trying to make some form of success in a conversation.

"I've been working at it since Ms.Darbus gave me a 2 week head start." Kelsi replied as she walked still side-by-side with her crush.

"Cool." Jason nodded, then he saw a girl with blonde hair walking in front of him. "Ashley!"

Jason didn't even bother say goodbye to Kelsi. He just ran up to meet with Ashley. Ashley turned around and smiled as Jason approched her. Kelsi just stood there. Shocked, and hurt at what Jason did.

"Hi Jason." She said sweetly.

"Hey. Mind if I carry you're books for you?" Jason was a kind boy. He usually is kind like that. But after what he just did to Kelsi, and what is to come, consider a different thought about him.

Ashley nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem." Jason said while taking the books from her arms. "So what class do you have next?"

"English Lit." Ashley said laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh sorry. I just had to read something rather hilarious for English Lit. homework. I can't seem to get it out of my head." Ashley said smiling.

"Oh. Haha." Jason laughed slightly, then stopped as they both came up to her classroom.

"Thanks Jason." She said, then took the books from him.

"You're welcome." Jason walked off to his class.

The whole day went great, exept for the fact Sharpay and her posse treating everybody like dirt. Sharpay was treating Gabriella alot worse. Which lead Gabriella to be in shock, and made her think that what Troy said about her acting it out, was true. She didn't want to ever talk with Sharpay again.

But the day went great. Gabriella finished her homework during free period like she always does. But with one subject left to do. Chad and Taylor were feeding each other their lunch at of course lunch. Which made Gabriella and Troy laugh at the too. Everybody went home. Thrilled about it being the weekend. But Gabriella was really happen since her first date with Troy was tonight. But what they didn't know was that Sharpay and her so called friends were planning something. Something that for them was an all time low.


	3. A Shock of a Lifetime

Gabriella was waiting at her home for Troy to pick her up for their dinner date. She wore casual jeans, with a nice dressy top. Gabriella wasn't sure Troy was taking her, so she made sure not to dress too fancy if it was a fast food joint, which she was hoping wasn't such a thing.

It's been 15 minutes, and still no sign of Troy. Where was he? She was getting tired of waiting. He was probably running late like all guys are for dates (usually anyway).

"Isn't Troy supposed to be by now?" Her mother asked.

"He was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago. But I'm going to give him 5 minute then walk over to his house and see what's up." Gabriella replied to her mother. Mrs.Montez nodded her head, then went back to cleaning the dishes. Her father and mother already ate.

'Where is he?' Gabriella thought to herself. She paced the room for the final wating time she said. '5 minutes'. But those minutes were up.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going to Troy's!" Gabriella shouted.

"Okay Honey, be careful."

"I will."

Gabriella walked out of the house with her purse over her shoulder. She was nervous as to why Troy didn't come on time. Troy loved about 6 or so blocks away. So it was a pretty long walk. Good thing Gabriella was wearin comfortable shoes. She finally got to his house, and noticed the door cracked open, and no cars in the driveway.

_'His parents must of left, or droped him off at my house.'_ Gabriella thought to herself once again. But she was till wondering why the door was opened.

**With Troy**

"Look, You have to go." Troy said to a certain someone in the living room.

"Come on Troy, I know you like me." It was girls voice. But not the voice of Sharpay, but of Shawndra.

"Shawndra, I don't like you, nor will I ever like you. I dislike girls with a snobby additude." Troy told her. She smirked at him, then slowly made her way towards him. She wrapped her arms around, and also was preventing him to stop her from doing so. Shawndra kissed him slowly, while Troy was trying to break free.

"Hello?" Gabriella asked as she stepped into his house.

Shawndra heard her voice, and quickly grabbed Troy's hands placing them around her waist to make the kiss look more realistic. Gabriella finally entered the room, and stood there shocked.

"Troy..."

Both Shawndra and Troy broke free from each other.

"How could you!?

"Gabriella it's not what..."

Before Troy could finish, Gabriella ran out the door, and straight to her home. Gabriella managed to get to her home in a less amount of time, then it took her to get to Troy's house.

"Honey. Honey what's wrong?" Mr.Montez asked.

But Gabriella wouldn't answer him, nor her mother. She was to upset to answer their questions about what had happened.

How could Troy do this to her? How could Troy, the one who had deap feelings for Gabriella suddenly end up cheating on her? And not to mention with the second most highest snob in the school? She layed on her bed with her pillow under her chin and cried so hard that it was hurting her.

She never cried this hard since her pet dog which she cared for died. This was the worst thing that could have eveer happened to her.

**Back with Troy and Shawndra**

The two of them were arguing. Troy telling her a what for basically, and Shawndra trying to put words in his mouth telling him the following things: OH you kissed me Troy, etc.

"Are you just that careless to not care about other peoples feelings? I really like Gabrielled Shawndra, and you just ruined any chance I had with her!" Troy shot back at her. He quickly grabbed the roses he was going to give Gabriella and ran to her house. Hoping that Gabriella would except his apology or at least hear him out.


	4. Makeups

**Thanks so much for reviewing! You guys are awesome! This may be short, but I'm really busy at the moment. I just wanted to update. So I do apologize for the typos if there are any.**

Troy didn't want to knock on front the door. So he made his way to the backyard like he did to confess the truth to Gabriella about last year.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella sat in her bedroom reading a book when her cell rang. She grabbed it and noticed who it was on the Caller ID. It was Troy Bolton._

_"Hello?" Gabriella asked._

_Troy quickly said the following : "What you heard, none of that is true. I was sick of my friends riding me about singing with you, so I said things I knew would shut them up. I didn't mean any of it"_

_"You sounded pretty convincing to me." Gabriella said while putting her bedroom lights on._

_"Listen, the guy you met on vacation is way more me than the guy who said those stupid things."_

_"Troy, the whole singing thing is making the school whack. You said so yourself. Everyone's treating you differently because of it"_

_"Maybe because I don't wanna only be the basketball guy. They can't handle it. That's not my problem, it's theirs."_

_"What about your dad?"_

_"And it's not about my dad. This is about how I feel, and I'm not letting the team down. They let me down. So I'm gonna sing. What about you?"_

_"I don't know Troy."_

_"Well, you need to say yes. Because I brought you something."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Turn around."_

_End of flashback._

Troy looked up and saw Gabriella crying out on her balcony. He sighed, then started to climb up the side with the roses still in his hands.

"Gabriella..."

"Go away Troy. I'm really not in the mood!" She shouted at him. After the terrible thing she saw in his home, she was afraid of guys now. Where all of them 'players' like Troy? Or were all kind and carring?

"Gabriella, please let me explain this to you."

"What? Explain what? Oh, how you were kissing Shawndra? There is no need to explain there. And don't you think that handful of roses will do you any good."

"Gabriella, I didn't kiss her. She kissed me."

"Oh yeah, like I'm going to believe that."

"Gabriella that's the truth. I...I really care about you. You're the only person who had true and real feelings for for awhile now. Please just believe and let's continue with the date that was so rudly interupted." Troy was hoping he was making progress in her.

"Troy, do yourself a favor and die for me will ya!" Gabriella was beginning to cry again, and started for her balcony door. But Troy grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"I know you don't mean what you just said. Gabriella, I'm not that kind of guy. I'm not a guy who would date somebody like that. I wouldn't want to hurt a girl who I'm madly in love with."

Gabriella was shocked at his words. 'Madly in love with'. No guy has said that to her before. She didn't know whether too cry, or hug him.

"You really mean that?"

Troy smiled and handed her the roses. "I mean it with every word from my heart."

They both smiled at each other, and began hugging when Gabriella's bedroom door opened. It was Mr.Montez.

"Gabriella Rodriqez Montez, what are you doing out on you're balcony with a boy?"

The two of them quickly pulled away. "Dad, this is Troy, Troy this is my dad."

"Oh, so you're the reason my daugther was crying as she ran in here."

"DAD"

"What?"

"Troy and I settled this. Now if you excuse us, we must get to our dates. We're late for a very important date." Gabriella smiled at Troy, noticing him laughing.

"I see you watch too much of Alice in Wonderland." He said smiling at her.

"Hey, I love the classic Disney movies."

The two of them laughed as the headed down stairs. What kind of mess will happened this time?


	5. TroyElla's Relationship and Flashbacks

**I do apologize for the delay everybody. I've been busy with school (test and quizzes) and alot of other family thing going on. I may not be able to write alot this weekend. But I will try my hardest too. Thanks for the awsome reviews! I really do hope you all enjoy it. Please review. And with the answer to this following question ; Should I have Gabriella and Troy break-up in the next few chapter's, or add some adult content? Not Sex, I'm too picky on what I write. But like drugs, and those kind of things. **

Gabriella and Troy had a great time on their date. They went to a little Italian place for Papa Rino's ((Authors Note: Not a real place, at least I think so. lol)) Gabriella ate her food, but mainly looked at Troy the whole time. She was thinking about what happened earlier. She couldn't believe that she accused Troy of cheating. Deap down she knew Troy wouldn't date a stuck up, snob.

Gabriella and Troy headed back. Troy still didn't have his permit. Why? Probably because his parents were very strict about that. Troy felt really embarassed that he didn't have a hot car to show Gabriella.

"I had a great time. The place was great and everything!" Gabriella exclaimed with a slight smile coming across her face.

Troy smiled. "I know, I had a great time as well. I'm just,...sorry I didn't have a car to take us there." He laughed.

"It's fine. I don't mind walking." Gabriella said smiling at him. And of course Troy exchanged a smile back.

Gabriella noticed her house, and sighed. She didn't want the night to be over with. Troy was an amazing friend, and soon hopefully a great boyfriend. Just one date wouldn't decide that future at the moment. The two of them walked up to the front door. Gabriella told him thank you again, then placed her hands on the door knob when Troy stopped her.

They both looked into each others eyes then slowly leaned into each other. Their lips met, then they came apart.

"Well,...I'll see you Monday." Troy said smiling.

Gabriella smiled back at him. "Yeah."

Troy turned around and slowly started walking down the steps with a huge smile on his face. He lost his balance and slipped. Gabriella laughed at him. Troy smiled at her, and walked off.

"There you are." Her mother said while opening the front door. "How did the date go."

"Great." Gabriella walked in with the biggest grin on her face. Mr.Montez walked to the door and studied his daughter as she walked up the steps to her bedroom.

"Okay, what has gotten into her?" He asked like any normal father would.

"Well honey, it seems like she just had her first kiss tonight."

"F- first kiss?"

"Now relax Isaiah. We both knew this would happen eventually." Mrs.Montez said while walking into the living room.

"Yes, but my baby is only 16. She's just..."

"A mature lady."

"Yeah, but,...a very growing fast mature lady."

Mrs.Montez just laughed at her husband. Fathers could never handle their daughters finding boyfriends and their frist kiss. He dreaded the thought of walking Gabriella down the isle in about 10 or so years.

'Oh man.' Isaiah thought as he took a seat beside his wife.

_With Troy_

Troy headed straight to his room still smiling like crazy. That was by far the best night of his life. He couldn't believe he was finally dating her now. Well, not dating...at least not yet. Troy still had to ask her that. Troy began changing his clothes into his evening wear which was just a pair of black boxers. The whole time and after he was humming the song, 'Start of Something New.' Then the lodge flashback came into his mind.

_Flashback_

_"Yeah! Who's gonna rock the house next? Huh?" The host walked off of the small stage while two spotlights moved around the room. And eventually lands on Troy and Gabriella. Troy stood there frozen when the light landed on him. He felt himself getting pushed closer to the stage by kids._

_"I can't sing. No, you go." Troy told one of the kids pushing him closer._

_The host walks over to where Gabriella is sitting and takes her hand as Gabriella slowly stands up confused._

_Gabriella has a scared look in her eyes as she is lead up to the stage._

_"Lood I don't sing. I can't sing. No, guys..."_

_"Get up there!" People in the room were saying while Troy and Gabriella reluctantly get up on the stage._

_"Hey you know what? Someday you guys might thank me for this." The host says while giving the mic to Troy. "Or not."_

_The music of Start of Something New begins to play. Troy places the mic into the stand and waits for his cue._

_Troy- Living in my own world, didn't understand.__That anything could happen when you take a chance._

_**Troy at this point walks off refusing to sing anymore until...**_

_Gabriella- I never believed in. What I couldn't see. I never opened my heart._

_Troy- Ohhh._

_Gabriella- To all the possibilities. Ohh.._

_Both- I know..._

_Gabriella- That something has changed_

_Both- Never felt this way._

_Gabriella- But right here tonight._

_Both- This could be the Start of Something New.__It feels so right to be here with you, Oh.__And now looking in your eyes.__I feel in my heart, the Start of Something New._

_Troy- OH, yeah. Now who'd ever thought that. Hm,_

_Both-We'd both be here tonight._

_Troy- OHh yeah._

_Gabriella- And the world looks so much brighter.__With you by my side._

_Both- I know that something has changed,__Never felt this way, I know it for real._

_Both- This could be the Start of Something New.__It feels so right to be here with you, Oh.__And now looking in your eyes.__I feel in my heart (feel in my heart)__The start of something new._

_**Troy getting really into the song starts to dance a little.**_

_Troy- I never knew that it could happen Till it happened to me.__Ohhh..yeah._

_**Gabriella starts doing the same**._

_Gabriella- I didn't know it before,__but now it's easy to see.. OH Oh OHHH._

_Both- It's the Start of Something New,__it feels so right to be here with you Ohhh.__And now looking in you're eyes I feel in my heart._

_Troy begins to approch her, Gabriella walks back and falls off the stage, but somebody places her back up._

_Both- That it's the Start of Something New it feels so__right to be here with you, oh! And now looking in your eyes,__I feel in my heart._

_Gabriella- The start of something new._

_Troy-The Start of Something New._

_Both- The Start of Something New.._

_End of Flashback_

Troy smiled to himself as he laid in his bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next school day, what would it bring? Caos? Drama?

What will happen?

**So feel free to review with your guesses. Who know's, maybe I will add in your thoughts. So review please. 3**


	6. A note for my readers

**I do apologize guys for not writing anything, but I will.****I've just been really busy. So stay tune for ALOT of drama in a few upcoming chapters! ****Please advertise this story. I would LOVE more reviews! And if you have any idea's, please feel free and post a review with your idea's, etc. I read all the reviews. Thanks guys!**


	7. Monday, East High style

**Oh man, I haven't update in about a week! I'm so sorry! Here is the chapter, it may not be well written, and it will probably be short. But at least you all can read a chapter.Thanks for all the reviews! But I'm really hoping for more then one review when a chapter is posted. PLEASE ADVERTISE!**

The whole weekend Gabriella dreamed of the amazing date she had with Troy. And who could forget that amazing kiss at the end of it? That alone was worth the date. Troy couldn't been seen through out the week though. Jack was working him hard, harder then ever. Which made Gabriella and Troy upset that they couldn't see each other.

The day came, Monday, Feb 11th 2007, a school day. Usually normal kids would hate going to school, but Gabriella and Troy couldn't wait to see each other.

Sharpay and Ryan were as usuall making everybody run as the two walked through the halls of East High. Ryan kept rolling his eyes at his sister because Sharpay, ALWAYS had to get things frist.

"Sharpay, we're going to be late for homeroom, and I still need to get my stuff." Ryan said point blank.

"My twin brother of mine. Just relax, we won't be late." His sister replied while fixing her hair. "Prefect."

Even though Sharpay wanted to be Gabriella's friend, she still liked to look good, and be frist for everything, which most people would consider her to be...'self-centered'.

Just then, Shawndra, Christy,Ameri, and Jilliana made their way over to Sharpay.

"Sharpay, look who is holding hands." Sharpay was confused, but looked in the direction that Christy was pointing to.

Christy looked at Shawndra with the devil look in her eyes. "And you said that they wouldn't even dare become a couple. And what do you know, Troy and that science geek are holding hands."

"Are you confronting me about this? If you can do better then by all means, please do."

"Oh, I will."

"Girls, let's not be fighting in the halls. It's bad for our reputation." Sharpay said with a michievious smile.

With Troy and Gabriella

"I missed you all weekend Troy."

"I know, my dad is working me hard. I tried calling you, but my dad just took the phone away."

"Then why don't you confront him about it."

"Me, telling him how I feel?" Gabriella nodded. "That's not going to happen."

"Troy, if your dad is working you hard. Too hard for you to even spend time with your friends, you need to address this to him."

"Gabriella, I can't. I tried once, and he just...ignored me."

"Then try again."

"Well well well, if it isn't the Mr. and Mrs. Jock and Nerd couple."

Troy sighed, "What do you want Shawndra."

"Oh nothing, just wanting to come and make your's and your, loser girlfriend have the worst school days ever that's all."

"Look, Shawndra, you made a dent with us already, not just back off!"

Gabriella just stood beside Troy watching him fight with the four girls infront of him.

"Can't Troy Bolton. We have a job to do."

"Oh and what kind of job is that? Looking like a fool in front of the whole East High?"

"Why of course not Troy. We mearly just want to have a little fun." Sharpay said smiling.

_'I can't believe Sharpay is going along with their little scheme. She should just...just...stick up for herslef. And we were so close to be friends too!'_ Gabriella thought. She was concerned for Sharpay. Just like her personality. Always concerned for people, even if the person or people are like the following girls in front of her.

"We don't need to waste our time with these two people. Their nothing but a fish swimming it's way through life when sooner or later, munch munch munch." The girls laughed and walked off.

"Can you believe those girls?" Troy asked in a frustrated tone.

"Yeah, and Sharpay trying to act like a shark?"

Troy laughed. "Yeah, that was pretty hiliarious."

**Not the best writing from me. I'm really sorry! I'm just too busy right now to focus on my writing skills. I won't be busy forever, so don't stop reading!**


	8. An Early Gift

**Hey Everyone! Here is another chapter. And again, I'm sorry if it isn't well written like the previous chapters. I will try my best and write like with literacy. And sadly I'm running out of idea's for this fan fic. If you have any ideas, please summit them in your review. I also and writing a new story, but I may have to delete it. I don't even know why I made it in the first place. lol. Thanks for reading, and advertising this. I'll try and bring some light, fluffy stuff in even though I'm not really comfortable reading and writing it, but we'll see. Hope you all had a great Valentines Day. And just go with the flow here. It's Monday, 12th timeline for this fiction. Haha. Kinda going slow with it. Enjoy! )**

Homeroom time! Everybody made their way to the drama room for their usuall day. Gabriella and well, basically everybody for that matter didn't want to be in the room. But Ms.Darbus had an announcment to make. One that everybody would be going nuts over.

"Not pupils, sit down, and relax. I know you all do not want to be here, but I have an announcement that might make you all thrilled to be in this class room."

"Like that's going to happen." Chad said while Zeke laughed.

"MR.DANFORTH!"

"Sorry."

"Now, as I was saying. In about 3 days there will be a Valentine Dance. And I want you all to have fun that day which is why the auditions will be held during free period today for the upcoming musicale."

All the girls in the room were thrilled about the news. Troy and Gabriella exchanged glances while everybody in the room was excited about the dance. Sharpay just sighed at her seat. Knowing the guys, they wouldn't dare as her out. She was always cruel to them, but she didn't want to be the third wheel at the dance that evening. Gabriella looked over at Sharpay and looked down at the floor. If Sharpay wasn't going to do anything, then Gabriella would take it into her own hands.

Ms.Montez let her students have a break from drama class to do their unfinished homework. Gabriella finished hers as usuall, and sat at her desk thinking about the dance, mainly Sharpay.

_'I can't believe this dance is coming up! My first dance since I moved here! I hope Troy and I go together. I just,...feel really bad for Sharpay. Nobody likes her, nobody want's to be her friend. Why can't they see the Sharpay that I have gotten to know.'_ Gabriella thought while drawing in her notebook.

The bell rang, and everybody headed out to their next classes. Sharpay left to meet up with her so called, 'friends'. Chad, Taylor and basically everybody went their seprate ways. Troy felt like something was wrong with Gabriella, so he caught up with her.

"Hey." Troy said with his signature smile.

Gabriella smiled back, "Hi Troy."

"You ok?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be ok?"

"Well, you seemed a little stiff during homeroom today."

Gabriella sighed, "I've just been thinking about things."

"Like what?"

"Well, the dance, and Sharpay not having a date for it."

"Oh, I see. I'm sure Zeke will ask her. He talks about her all the time during practice."

"Troy, I'm not so sure she even likes Zeke. This whole day is getting complicated."

Troy stopped her and pulled out a small box from his pocket. "I was going to wait and give you this along with your other gift on Valentines Day, but I couldn't wait any longer."

Gabriella smiled as she took the box away from his hands. She opened it, and inside was a heart necklace. The one she wanted for years.

"How did you know I wanted this, Troy?"

"Well, I heard you talking about this necklace so I decided to buy it for you."

Gabriella smiled, "Troy, I love it. Another great thing from you."

"What was the frist?" He asked acting confused.

"The date Friday night."

"Well, that's what I do."

The two of them laughed, and laced hands together. Gabriella smiled as they walked down the hallway. Troy smiled as well.

Troy thought to himself with another smile slowly creeping on his face.

What will happen? Will the their relationship get totally ruined? Or will it last?


	9. Hiatus

I'm sorry readers. I haven't been updating as well as I would like. I will be sure and get back to the regular swift of things soon.Please understand that I'm in school. And with school and alot of homework. I'm sure you all understand. So this story is going to be on hiatus for awhile till I am free. Which will be probably next week. And I promise, I'll get my literacy back to it's fullest. Lol.


	10. Free Period and Romance?

**Here is the next chapter guys. There are some SLIGHT fluffy stuff added towards the middle of the chapter. And please, give me some idea's! I'll be sure to credit you in the story. And I'll be writing another one soon. But it may or may not be about High School Musical. So enjoy this chapter. **

The students made their way inside the auditorium for the musical auditions. Sharpay was of course in there. She still loved getting the lead role along with her brother. That was the one thing that still was in sync with her, which most people thought that it was rather rude of her. Which it was. Troy and Gabriella walked into the auditorium together with their hands laced smiling at eachother.

"Just look at those two." Shawndra said while pointing the two love birds out.

"I know! All the want is attention!" Ameri said rather aggreavated by the situation.

"Who knew Troy Bolton would fall for a freeky math girl." Sharpay said with a smile on her face. She really wasn't fond of acting out her mean side. But she didn't want to be laughed at or worse by everybody in the school. But if Sharpay would just take the risk, she would probably find that mostly everyone would like her alot more.

With Troy and Gabriella

Troy and Gabriella decided to sit in the back of the room like last years audition and talked about the whole Sharpay deal.

"Troy, do you think Sharpay will ever admit her real personality to her friends?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, I don't know. Then again I never really liked Sharpay until what you told me. But I still have a weird feeling in me Gabby." Troy explained calmly.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I'm sure you know the rules of things here. When I call your name, come up to the sage and sing a song. I prefer you sing a show piece song. This is a musical theater after all. Frist up, Michelle Richards."

Michelle made her way onto the stage and sang. She wasn't really great, but at least she had some tone to her voice. During the whole audition time, Troy and Gabriella looked at each other every 5 minutes. Then they started to kiss each other. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist, and Gabriella ran her fingers through his hair.

"Oh gosh, look at those two now." Jillian said literally about to throw up. Sharpay smiled, but quickly whipped it off her face.

"They shouldn't be making out in public!"

"Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez." Ms.Darbus announced. "Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez!"

When Ms.Darbus was announcing their name, they kept on kissing each other till Ms.Darbus raised her voice higher.

"TROY BOLTON AND GABRIELLA MONTEZ!" Ms.Darbus shouted as the two jumped and broke apart.

"I hate to interupt, but it's your turn to audition!" Ms.Darbus said as she sat in her chair rather frustrated at the two.

Gabriella and Troy made their way onto the stage. Before the audition, Gabriella and Troy agreed on singing the song, 'You Raise me Up' by Josh Groban, but Troy quickly changed the song 10 minutes before they walked in. Troy and Kelsi exchanged glances then the song began. Gabriella looked at Kelsi, Kelsi smiled, and Troy smiled at Gabriella.

_Troy- Living in my own world.Didn't understand. That anything can happen.When you take a chance._

_Gabriella- I never believed in. What I couldn't see.I never opened my heart._

_Troy- Oh._

_Gabriella- To all the possiblities. Ohhh.I know, that something has changed.Never felt this way, and right here tonight this could be the start,..._

_After the_ song Gabriella quickly moved over to Troy.

"Troy, I thought were were singing that other song." Gabriella reminded him.

"Yeah well, I decided we should sing our song." The two smiled at eachother again and walked off stage.

"Can you believe that? That was completely boring!" Jillian and Christy said in unison.

**So who will make the musical?**


	11. More!

**I need more reviews before I can update guys! Please, or I'll just have to end this story early. Which is something that I don't want to do.**


	12. Buying and Romance

**Thanks for reviewing guys! This chapter is longer for you! And it also contains some light fluffy stuff. Kissing only, and nothing more. And I will use that idea Caga in later chapters. Probably during the Sweet Heart Dance. And I know that it's no where near V-day anymore, just go with the flow please. Lol.**

Everybody left and headed on home. The Valentine Party would be the following day, as well as the callbacks. Who would make it? Everybody was already saying that Sharpay would win. But people kept on saying that Troy and Gabriella would win. You could literally cut the tension with a knife!

Grabriella was seated at home thinking about the dance tomorrow. Febuary 14th 2007. She loved Troy more everytime she saw him. And that kiss from him today,...made her feel like a cloud. She smiled while thinking back at the glorious day she had. gre

"Grabriella, honey?"

"Yeah mom."

"You need a new dress for the dance. How about we go out for dinner and get you one?"

"That would be nice. Let me just get my shoes on and I'll be right out."

Gabriella did as she said she would. She grabbed her shoes, laced them up and headed down to the car with her purse. She was hoping all the dresses weren't picked over .But shopping for a good dress at the last minute never turns out well for last minute shoppers. Gabriella just wanted a nice, elegant dress to make Troy stare at her all night. She couldn't help but giggle at herself. But Gabriella knew her limits. Gabriella never liked less clothing people wear nowadays. You can say she's a quite modest teenager. The two pulled into the parking garage and headed inside for dinner frist then to shop.

"Can we go to Chevy's? I haven't been there in ages." You look at your mother and nodded. You had to agree, you as well haven't been there in ages and you loved their food.

You two were placed at booth and handed menu's.

"So how are you and Troy doing?" Her mother asked.

"We're fine."

"Not to much kissing I hope."

"Mom, I'm 16. I know when to hold back."

"Then I raised you right." The two of you laughed as you looked at the menu.

"Hi my name is Chris and I'll be your waiter this evening. Can I start you two off with something to drink or and appitizer?"

Gabriella and her mother ordered a Coke and their meal. They weren't really in the mood to wait too long for their food to get an appitizer.

Now on with the Shopping

Gabriella and her mother came to a few stores. Some nice dresses were there, but nothing that were Gabriella's style. Once store was very pricy, while the other store had handme down gowns basically. Both of them were getting frustrated, and about to give up when they saw a David's Bridal shop.

"No."

"Mom please."

"The prices in that other store were pricy and I know these will be too!"

"Can we just look. Please?"

"Alright, alright." You grabbed your mothers hand and dragged her inside. "But I'm not saying we're buying anything."

"Hello, can I help you two ladies with anything." A polite attentant said.

"My daughter has her Valentines dance tomorrow. And all the stores we went too are not in our budget. So you think you have any decant priced dress for her?"

The attendant nodded. "I think we have just the thing." She guided the two ladies in a back room filled will decant priced dresses.

Gabriella walked at each dress. All of them were amazing. So amazing she coudln't decide what to try on. There were a total of 8. 8 new dresses not yet up on the hangers. Which was one of the reasons why the price was reasonable.

"Mom these are beautiful!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"I know. But you really need to start trying them one and make your decision."

Gabriella grabbed each of them and walked out to show her mom. It took Gabriella a total of 15 minutes to choose. But eventually she did. Her mother paid for it by credit card, and the two of them headed to the exit of the mall which was on the other side of mall. LONG walk. But Gabriella didn't know that Troy was in the same mall a few stores down.

**With Troy and Jack**

"Ready son?"

"Yeah. Finally I got a tux."

The two men laughed and headed out of the store.

"So your going with Gabriella right?"

"Yeah. The most hottest girl in the school." Troy sighed dreamily, still thinking of the auditions the previous day.

"Troy, snap out of it. You two are still teenagers."

"Dad, I know."

With a few more minutes of walking Troy, Jack, Gabriella and her mom reached the front door. Gabriella and Troy froze.

"Troy!"

"Gabriella!"

"What are you doing here Troy?"

"Shopping for a tux. You?"

"Your shopping at the last minute? Gabriella laughed.

"Well then what did you buy? A dress for the dance?"

"Okay great, you caught me."

The two laughed.

"Honey, we need to go. It's getting late."

"Ms.Montez is right son. Come on."

"Can we meet you two out there in 5 minutes?"

Both the parents look at eachother at back at their kids and nodded. The two headed out and began striking up a conversations.

**With Troy and Gabriella**

"Troy, I cant..."

Before Gabriella could finish her sentance, Troy push her into him and the two were kissing yet again. Troy had his arms wrapped around her waist while Gabriella had her arms wrapped around his neck. Troy guided her up against a wall and kissed her more.

"I wonder what's taking those two so long." Jack asked.

"Yeah, we should probably go check on them." The two of them nodded and headed back in the mall and were shocked at what they were seeing. Their children making out in a public area, will little girls giggling and their parents trying to block them from seeing stuff that we're rated for the audience level.

"Troy Bolton!"

"Gabriella Montez!"

The two 'love birds' came apart with the 'oh no' look on their face.

"Bye Troy." Gabriella grabbed her shopping back and headed outside with her mom. Troy and Jack did the same thing.

**In The Bolton car**

"Troy, if you and Gabriella can't keep your hand off each other then you are not going to the dance tomorrow."

"Dad!"

"Troy! I'm your father, and what I say goes. I don't want you to keep this up with Gabriella and ending up going to far."

"Dad, we're not. We're just dating!"

"Did you even think that dating may go to far? I'm your dad, I love you. I'm just doing this to protect you."

Troy nodded. His dad was right. Why was he taking it far little by little. Troy new his limitations, but seemed to ignore them that one time with her. He was sure and not to make that happen again.

**In the Montez car**

"Gabriella, why were you letting Troy be all over you like that?"

"I'm sorry if all that kissing was too much for you mom."

"I accept your apoplogy. Just be careful next time. I don't want you to do something that you'll regret."

Gabriella nodded. And stayed quiet thinking till they got home.


	13. Morning of the Dance

**Hey guys, here is another chapter. I was able to get another chapter in. And sadly this story is coming to an end soon. I'll be ending this around the 25th chapter. But I don't think I will make a sequel even if you all beg me. Sorry. I just don't want to keep up with it. Alot of drama is coming after Troy and Gabriella get back together. And yes, I do plan breaking them up, but they will get together like they do always. Lol. But after will be drama, so start buying some tissues now. Enjoy this chapter.**

The next day Gabriella woke up, excited for the day. Not only was the school day ending at 1, but it was also the dance.

She changed into jeans, and a regular shirt and fixed her hair up nice (pictures are in my profile). And not to mention she would be going with the most hottest guy in the school, Troy Bolton.

Gabriella walked down stairs with her bag, grabbed a breakfast bar, said by to her mom, and headed off to the bus stop. She saw Troy standing there with his fellow teammates.

"Dude, your girl is coming." Chad said.

Troy turned around and smiled, Gabriella smiled back at him as she stood side-by-side with him.

"Hey." Troy said the way like he said it last year. Gabriella smiled, and gave Troy a good morning kiss.

Sharpay and her posse rolled their eyes and pushed passed them.

"Hey Sharpay. I brought you some cookies I made for you. I thought you would like that." Zeke said holding up a plastic bag.

Sharpay's four friends gave her the lookd. She looked at Zeke. "No thanks. I had enough junk for one morning." She said while walking onto the bus with Christy, Ameri, Jillan and Shawndra walking right behind. Troy rolled his eyes.

"Looks like the Queen of Ice has returned from the North Pole again." Jason said while the other teammates including Troy laughed. Gabriella hit him on his stomach, which made Troy quickly stop.

"Dude, you okay?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Perfectly fine." Troy nodded while following Gabriella onto the bus.

They decided to sit in the back away from Sharpay and her 'so called friend'.

"Troy."

"Yeah Gabby?"

"Do you think going to this dance is right thing to do? I mean, with everyone laughing at us?" Gabriella asked.

"Gabs, it is the right thing to do. I wouldn't want to go with anyone else. And who cares if we're laughed at. If they don't like it, then that's their problem. Not ours." Troy said simply. Gabriella nodded.

"I just hope nothing bad happens, Troy."

"What could possibly happen? I won't let nothing happen to you." Gabriella smiled at him.

**Gabriella's POV**

Everytime our eyes meet I get a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I can't quite get the feeling out of my head. I...I think I'm falling in love with him. Oh man, my first boyfriend!

**End of her POV**

**Troy's POV**

Gabriella is the most sweetest girl I have ever known. She's kind to everyone, and I love her for that. I'm so glad I'm going with her. I just want us to be together forever I love this girl.

**End of his POV**

_'Nothing bad going to happen? Nothing bad going to happen? Don't they know who I am. I'm Shawndra, the champ at all idea's. I will ruin their evening for sure.'_ Shawndra thought to herself with a smirk coming across her face.

Sharpay looked up at her and sighed. She knew things were coming into her mind that were not friendly one's. Why couldn't Sharpay get the coruage to stand up for herself, and not be afraid of what people might think? Sharpay just couldn't do it.

After about 25 minutes of on the school buss they arrived at Eash High School. They all got out and headed inside, waiting for this most wonderful day to begin. Troy headed off for gym practice with the rest of his teammates while Taylor and Gabriella headed off to homeroom 30 minutes earlier then usuall.

"I'm so happy for you Gabriella. I can't believe you so calm around guys. I could never be." Taylor said.

"Well, then why are you dating Chad? You obviously care about him."

"I know. But with him it's the same. I freeze up when I talk to him. I just get the butterflies in my stomach and I studder. I do like him, but I think he's going to break-up with me if I don't strike up a conversation." Taylor said with a sigh. The two sat side-by-side in homeroom.

"I'm sure he would never break-up with you for that reason. There is always a risk with couples to break-up. But not for that reason." Gabriella said trying lift her spirits.

Taylor smiled at her friend, "Thanks Gabriella. You've always been such a great friend even if I did use you like dirt about Troy and the video."

"Taylor, that was last year. I moved on. I don't hold and mean feelings toward you. I tell you what. After school how about you come to my house and we can hang out for 4 hours till the dance. Kelsi is coming along as well." Gabriella said with a smile.

"That would be great! Thanks Gabriella. And maybe I can learn a thing or two from you about guys?"

The two girls laughed.


	14. Hours before the Dance

**I finally added what Gabriella is wearing from the previous chapter and this chapter on my profile. Sorry for the delay with that. But here is the final chapter before the dance. Which will be at least 2 chapters in length. So have fun. Oh, and this chapter is short for a reason. Lol.**

The school day finished. Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi were in Gabriella's bedroom talking about the evening that was soon to be here. Taylor was really nervous about it. She was sure if she bought the right dress or not, while Kelsi was being nuts over Jason talking abou how nice and sweet he is.

"Taylor, your dress if perfect. I'm sure Chad will love it." Gabriella said politely.

"Are you sure?" Kelsi and Gabby nod, "I just don't know why I'm all nervous over this dance. It's just a dace!"

"Well, people are nervous on their frist dates. I know Gabby is, and I am too."

"Thanks you two. Now enough of this chit chat. Let's have fun."

Before the girls were about to head down to watch a movie then get ready, Gabriella's computer was beeping. She walked over to see who was one her Myspace, and there was Troy having the chat box up. Gabriella smiled.

"Just hold on a second guys."

Gabriella pulled her wheelchair out, sat on it, and began typing.

Troy- Hey

Gabriella- Hey Troy.

Troy- I miss you.

Gabriella- We only saw each other like 15 minutes ago. lol.

Troy- Yes but this is now. I miss my girl. )

Gabirella- ) Well, I hate to rush off, but I have to go. Some friends are over and we're gonna hang,

Troy- Okay. See you soon.

Gabriella- Bye.

Gabriella and the two girls headed downstairs and pilled onto the chairs in the living room.

"So...what do you two want to watch?" Gabriella asked while eyeing the DVD case.

"Whatever is fine for me." Taylor said while placing her legs over the rest arms.

"Um..nothing too scary. But I'm fine with whatever."

"Kelsi, Taylor, that doesn't really help." The girls laughed.

After about 10 minutes of laughing they decided to watch The Lion King. Every girls favorite movie. Gabriella got up and made popcorn with the instant popcorn packs and handed each of the girls their own little bowl as the two sat back, and watched the,..."Circle of Life" (aka. the beginning) part come on.


	15. Pick ups

**Here is the next chapter guys. The dresses are added to my profile. I did a mix up though. Sharpay's dress is supposed to Gabriella's, and Gabriella's is supposed to be Sharpay's. But I'll fix it so it won't be confusing, Lol. And I'll add Taylor's dress up there. And I'm starting another story and I will keep it up. I'll just make the summary of what it's about and everthing will a poll kind of deal. Then I'll start the first chapter eventually. Hopefully tomorrow. So enough chatting, enjoy this chapter.**

It was the dance, and the girls were waiting for their dates to pick them up. Gabriella couldn't wait to see Troy even though they just saw each other a few hours ago, Taylor couldn't wait to see Chad but was a little nervous about the dance, and Kelsi, well, she was just plain nervous. That's usually her personality.

"So when are your dates arriving?" Mrs.Montez asked.

"Any minute now." Gabriella replied looked out the window.

"Their not showing up.Let's face it. We're being stood up." Taylor said with tears coming down her face.

"Taylor, relax. Their not standing us up. Their too nice for that, and I know they wouldn't do that." Gabriella said while her mother nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, honey, don't worry about a thing." Mrs.Montez said and gave her a comforting hug then walked away.

"Gabriella,"

"Yeah, Taylor?"

"I love your mom."

Gabriella laughed, "I love my mom too."

"She is just so nice and everything. And has great style. Oh great, I'm acting like the Ice Queen." Taylor said laughing and then Kelsi joined in.

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

Why can't they just realize Sharpay isn't like that. Why can't they see her the way I see her? They shouldn't judge people like that.

**End of her P.O.V**

Gabriella sighed, which made the two girls look at her curiously.

"Gabriella, you okay?" Kelsi asked. Gabriella nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be."

Kelsi shrugged while Taylor jumped up.

"Their here! Oh my gosh their here."

"Taylor, relax."

**With The Guys Walking Up To The House**

"I wonder how the girls look." Jason inquired.

"Probably hot, as usuall."

Troy and Jason slapped Chad.

"You better have not been implying that to Gabriella and Kelsi. Their taken you know!"

"Chill Jason! It was more for Taylor. You take things way too seriously."

Jason rolled his eyes, while Troy knocked on the door.

Gabriella grabbed the door knob, and pulled it open. She smiled seeing the guys in their little dance tux's. But the guys just had their focus on the girls. They never seen the love of their life dressed up so beautiful.

"You girls look..."

"Look..."

"Am..ho.."

The three guys were trying to say things about them, but no words game out. The girls smiles and said thanks, knowing what they were going to say. Jason walked over to Kelsi, Chad walked over to Taylor, and Troy walked over to Gabriella who the two were smiling at each other.

"Okay you guys, let me get a good picture." Mrs.Montez said while pulling out her 4g mega pixell camera.

"Honey,..."

"Yeah, Isaiah?"

"Nevermind. Your going to make our daughter be embarassed."

"It's just me taking a picture. Okay guys, got close together."

The 3 couples got infront of the door with Troy and Gabriella in the center. Gabriella was in the front with Troy in the back of her with his arms around her waist. That alone made Gabriella smile more. The two other couples did other poses for the picture then were able to go along their way.

The girls were now fully excited about the evening and the guys were pshyced as well. They were going to the dance with gourgous dates, and couldn't be any happier. But little do they know Shawndra, Jilliana, and Ameri were planning something as well as Sharpay. But we all thought she was turning to the good side? Maybe, maybe not.


	16. Dance Disaster

Haha, lied to you all. Making you all wait longer. Don't you just love the cliffhangers? I do. Lol. I'll update this story tomorrow, in during that process will be thinking about a new fiction. If anybody has any idea's for one, tell me them in your review. I would love to have alot of stories uploaded onto here. I'm thinking about writing a fiction about the show, 'Flight 29 Down' with Corbin Bleu who plays Chad in High School Musical, or something.

And here is a poll-

What would you like to see come from Sharpay in later chapters?

1- Tell her popular friends the truth about herself

2- Not do anything

or

3- Have her be pulling Gabriella's leg and stick to her true self like she is in the movie?

review back with which number you would like to see happen.


	17. My deap apologies

**Guys, I'm deaply sorry for not updating as usuall. School this past week was stressfull with exams coming up, some over and done with, you all know the drill. I'm not deleting this story though just in case if your wondering. Be prepared for some exciting and shocking things coming up in a few chapters.**


	18. I'm teribbly sorry!

**I'm really sorry for not updating. I've been busy. And I'll be even more busy soon for the rest of the year. Too much to go into detail with. But please don't think I'm forgetting about you guys. I'm not whatsoever. Just keep checking back. I'll have an update up homefully tomorrow. It's not really a busy day like it was all this previous week. Thanks.**


	19. Goodbye Kisses

**Sorry for the long wait everyone. Finally here is your update. And it's a short one too, and I'm sorry for that as well. I didn't want to make a chapter from the dance so I just decided to end it when their heading home, and all that fun,teenager stuff. And as you all might know, this dance was Valentines Dance. And of course that holiday has come and gone for about a month. In the next chapter I will have it be in the present day. In March! Haha. So till then, enjoy, review, and give some ideas please. That is, if you have any. Thank you.**

The dance was great! Gabriella and Troy grew closer in their realationship (and no, not in that sort of way) but they grew together not only as a couple, but as friends. Jason and Kelsi were starting to talk to eachother towards the end of the evening. Jason was nervous, but not as much as Kelsi was. The two were the best for eachother by the way they act.

Chad and Taylor sat and talked most of the evening. Chad wasn't much of a dancing guy. Which would explain alot. Taylor didn't even care. She loved talking to him.

The couples decided to walk their seperate ways. Gabriella and Troy one way, the rest of another. Each of their hands were laced.

"This was the best night ever Troy." Gabriella said cheerfully.

Troy smiled, "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I only loved the evening too since you were with me."

Gabriella smiled, Troy smiled back.

"I can't believe it's almost March. Can you?"

Troy shook his head, "No, the frist two months have been fast!"

"I know! Seems like only yesterday it was when I met you again. The ski lodge, remember?"

"Yeah, you looked hot."

Gabriella giggled, "OH please stop making me blush."

The two laughed.

"Well, here we are. Back at home sweet home." The two walked up Gabriella's front steps.

"Good night." Gabriella said as she placed her hand on the doorknob. Troy stopped her from doing so.

Gabriella paused, then slowly looked up at him. She looked into his eyes, while he looked into hers. Gabriella stood there, hands shaking. Troy kissed her once, but she totally forgot about it through all the husle and busle of the dance.

Troy slowly leaned into her, placed his right arm around her wais. Gabriella looked down at his arm, but Troy used his hand and slowly turned her head to face him. Their lips met. Both giving eachother a kiss. Troy wrapped his other arm around her waist while she rubbed her hands through his air.

The two broke apart and smiled at each other.

"Goodnight." Gabriella smiled at Troy, then headed inside.

Troy waved, "Good night."

Now as all guys are after their first...or...second kiss, their rather a clutz. Which Troy was at this point. He turned around, and began to walk down the steps where he tripped.

Gabriella laughed slightly. And Troy of course got up quickly and ran off.

"Hey honey!" Mrs.Montez said to her daugther.

"Oh, hi mom."

"Did you have fun?"

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah, the best!" Gabriella ran up to her room and smiled the whole way up. She changed into her evening wear then layed in bed doing her homework. She could barely concentrate. That kiss had much more meaning then the first kiss they both shared together.


End file.
